Belinda Bryant
actress Menina Fortunato]] Belinda Bryant is a make-up artist who worked on several Star Trek television series and feature films. In addition she provided special effects make-up to the video game Star Trek: Borg. Her work on Star Trek earned her six Emmy Award nominations for Outstanding Makeup for a Series for the following episodes: * for , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Karen Iverson, Ellis Burman, Jr., R. Stephen Weber, David Quashnick, Dean Jones, Mark Bussan, Brad Look, James MacKinnon, Allan A. Apone, Perri Sorel, Mary Kay Morse, John Maldonado, Lisa Collins, and Karen Westerfield * for , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones, Karen Iverson, Mark Bussan, Ellis Burman, Jt., Karen Westerfield, Mary Kay Morse, Joe Podnar, Suzanne Diaz, Jill Rockow, David Quashnick, and Bernd Rantscheff * for , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones, Mark Bussan, Mary Kay Morse, Ellis Burman, Jr., Karen Iverson, Karen Westerfield, Brad Look, David Quashnick, Earl Ellis, Joe Podnar, R. Stephen Weber, Jeff Lewis, Sandra Rowden, Toby Lamm, Michael F. Blake, June Westmore, Judith Silverman, Craig Smith, Kevin Haney, Suzanne Diaz, Scott Wheeler, James Rohland, Tina Hoffman, and Natalie Wood * for , shared with Michael Westmore, Scott Wheeler, Tina Hoffman, James Rohland, Suzanne Diaz, Natalie Wood, Ellis Burman, Jr., David Quashnick, and Jeff Lewis * for , shared with Michael Westmore, Tina Hoffman, Scott Wheeler, James Rohland, Suzanne Diaz, Natalie Wood, Ellis Burman, Jr., Jeff Lewis, Brad Look, Joe Podnar, David Quashnick, Karen Westerfield, and Earl Ellis * for , shared with Michael Westmore, Art Anthony, David DeLeon, Suzanne Diaz, Earl Ellis, Jeff Lewis, Brad Look, Joe Podnar, Karen Westerfield, June Westmore, and Natalie Wood Bryant started her study of makeup art in the '80s and worked as teaching assistant to make-up artist between 1984 and 1995, followed by her ten year connection with Star Trek under department head Michael Westmore. Among her creations were the make-up's of Kazons, Bolians, and Borg. http://us.imdb.com/name/nm0117049/resumephotos Prior to her work on Star Trek, Bryant was the makeup department head for the television thriller The Case of the Hillside Stranglers (1989), worked as makeup supervisor on the television drama Doing Time on Maple Drive (1992), as personal make-up artist for on the television show I Witness Video (1992), and as hair stylist on the comedy Shelf Life (1993). Bryant served as makeup artist on the television movie K-9000 (1991), on the television drama The Water Engine (1992), on the television drama The Heart of Justice (1992), on the last season of the television drama series The Wonder Years (1992-1993, co-starring Olivia d'Abo and Robert Picardo and along with Star Trek hair stylist Alicia M. Tripi), and on 's superhero sequel Batman Forever (1995). The following years she provided special effects makeup for the comedy Scary Movie 2 (2001, with Deborah Holmes Dobson, Barry R. Koper, Allan A. Apone, and Robert Maverick), makeup for the drama The Majestic (2001, with Teressa Hill and Art Anthony), the family comedy The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006), and for the fantasy adventure Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007). She worked as key makeup artist on the first season of the drama series American Family (2002, with Mark Shostrom and Veronica Lorenz), as makeup artist on the final season of 's Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2002-2003) and on the unaired pilot episode of House M.D. (2004, along with Joel Harlow, Leo Corey Castellano, and Andy Clement), and was the makeup department head on the final season of the drama series Strong Medicine (2005-2006, co-starring Kim Meredith and Michelle Horn). More recent credits as makeup artist include the Cane pilot episode (2007, with Angela Gurule and Michael Moore), 's action adventure Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008), the sixth season of the crime series Cold Case (2008-2009), and the television drama The Eastmans (2009, with Lygia Orta and Gloria Ponce). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** – makeup artist ** – makeup artist ** – special makeup effects artist * ** (uncredited) (Season 2) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) (Season 3) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited (Season 4) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (Season 5) ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** – Make-Up Artist (uncredited) (Season 1) ** – Additional Make-Up Artist (uncredited) ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** External link * Bryant, Belinda Bryant, Belinda